Another Visit from Homeworld
by XBrain130
Summary: Yellow Diamond is done with Earth. But she knows better than attacking without precautions, so she sends one of her scientists to study it throughly, before destroying it once for all. (Gemsona fic. Set some time after the Summer of Steven. No shippings, except a possible Connverse in the future.)


**Okay, I know there's a lot of stories like this, but I wanted to write something for SU and the first idea (Stevonnie's sword training) will be used in a future episode, so I turned towards a story about my Gemsona. I didn't think it through much yet, but maybe you can suggest future developments? You don't have though, you can just enjoy a chapter every few months as I elaborate it by myself.**

 **But enough with that, let's start.**

* * *

Yellow Diamond's Pearl was relishing this rare moment.

She had no work at the moment, and Yellow Diamond was away to meet the other diamonds, so she practically had a few hours of break from her secretary routine.

However, that didn't last for long, as the enormous door of the office suddenly slammed open, startling the pearl. «My diamond!» she squeaked as she saluted her in panic, but the tall being didn't noticed as she went to sit on her throne with a furious expression. Yellow Pearl waited in silence for the outburst.

«Pearl, bring me up a map of Earth's System.» Said gem felt relief when the diamond spoke the order instead of yelling, and complied. A screen appeared on Yellow Diamond's level, showing tiny dots around a star. «As we thought, that ball of filth is still there.» she growled as she squinted her eyes. «Turn on the tracker.» The Pearl pushed a button, and glowing blinking dots appeared: a green one and an orange one on Earth (the orange one blinking slowly and erratically), and five red ones in the void around the planet.

«My diamond, according to the signals, the Jasper's gem is not only contained but also corrupted, while the Ruby platoon sent to retrive her is ... is free-floating in space. However, the Peridot seems to be safe and sound on the planet.» explained Yellow Pearl with a nervous tone. «Unbelievable.» growled Yellow Diamond. «I knew I should have not trusted that measly kindergartener. Everything went even more downhill since I sent her.»

Then, the door opened again. An orange gem taller than Yellow Pearl entered, saluting. «My diamond. I... happened to overhear your having problem about the matter of Earth. May I help?» Yellow Diamond turned towards the gem. «Ah, Sphalerite Facet-1L3X Cut-0PB, you have a good timing. Yes, I may need you. You must retrive for me every single information we have about Earth in our databases. I have had enough with it, and if it is not going to be ripped apart by a Cluster, then we will bombard it from orbit until it glasses over!» she ordered, her tone growing more enraged with each word.

«With all due respect my diamond, any information we have not coming from the insufficent reports sent by the traitorious Peridot is likely to be extremely outdated. At the time we left, a dominant species was beginning to rise, and since organic life evolves and develops so fast, it is likely than that they could become a significant nuisace. There's even the, unlikely, possibility that the Cystal Gems shared our ancient technology with them. While highly outdated by our current standard, we would have no idea how they could have adapted it in this time. In short, organic life is completely imprevedible, and we should consider any possible hinderance.»

Yellow Pearl snorted at the ideas exposed by "Sphalerite", but Yellow Diamond seemed to think otherwise. «Usually I would call those theories utter nonsense, but since Earth seems to be cursed to haunt our kind until the end of the time, we can't never be too sure.»

Yellow Pearl looked at her mistress with a dumbfounded expression as Sphalerite smirked. «So this means...?» Yellow Diamond nodded, still squinting angrily. «Yes. I will approve your request of a scientific expedition to Earth.» Sphalerite held back a grin as she saluted again. «I'm honored, my diamond. I'll try to perform my mission as smoothly as possible, but I will need to bring my assistant and my personal escort.» Yellow Diamond waved her hand. «Granted.» Sphalerite did a small fist-pump, and run to the door. «Thank you my diamond, I will not fail.» she cried as she went out.

«You better do.» snarled quietly the diamond.

 **. . .**

Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, and Connie were chatting in Steven's room when suddenly the warp pad activated, and a very alarmed Peridot emerged from the stream. «Guys! GUYS!» Amethyst looked at her with a confused expression. «What's the matter Peri?» Peridot waved her arm in panic. «We have another Homeworld ship incoming!» Almost everyone gasped. «Wait, how do you know that?» questioned Pearl. Peridot raised her arms. «Well, since we have so many "undesired visits", I built a subspace radar out of some of the remaining scraps at the barn. And now it's detecting a ship coming from Homeworld's direction, directed to Earth!» Everyone looked at Garnet, who suddenly stood up. «Peridot.» The kindergartener looked at the fusion. «Yeah?» «Bring us where it will land.» Peridot nodded, and the Crystal Gems climbed on the warp pad.

«Wait!» cried Steven, pointing to Connie, who had remained on the couch looking down. «Can Connie come too?» The girl raised her head and looked at them surprised. «I'm not sure Steven, we don't know who we will deal with.» replied Pearl. Steven looked up at her. «Exactly! We need as many fighter as possible! Come on, we trained so hard for this!» Pearl looked at Connie and put her hand on her chin. «That's true, and she greatly improved since you two took down Jasper.»

«Can we make this quicker!?» cried Peridot behind her. «Alright, you can come Connie, but stay together with Steven, and only enter the fight if we gems are in difficulty.» Steven went starry-eyed and Connie opened her mouth in surprise before bowing. «Thank you so much ma'am. I'll make sure to not fail you again.» Pearl put her hand on Connie's head and smiled as she walked on the platform. «Oh Connie, you never failed me.» The warp pad then returned to life once again, and everyone disappeared in the stream of light.

 **. . .**

The gems, guided by Peridot, reached an open field, seeing a ship slowly descending in front of them. It was orange and bullet-shaped. «Weapons ready!» ordered Garnet as she summoned her gauntlets. Pearl and Amethyst obeyed and pulled out their spear and whips from their respective gemstones. Behind them, Steven offered his hand to Connie, and the two kids nodded at each other before forming Stevonnie, who unsheated Rose's sword and manifested the shield. _Behind them_ , Peridot awkwardly fumbled with a metal rod, specifically the one she used to impale Jasper.

The ship finished landing, the hatch oriented towards the Crystal Gems. A blast of steam vented from around the door as it opened, moving down to form a ramp. An orange gem slowly walked down. She had red markings on her face and upper arms, dark orange hair shaped in a bob-cut with two lighter locks framing her face, and red eyes. Her gemstone was located on her forehead and shaped like an horizontally-flattened diamond. She had a tall and slightly thin build. She wore a light-orange sleeveless body suit that reached her knees, with a square neckline and a diamond drawn around the belly containing a much smaller yellow diamond, a light pink belt made of circles, light-orange rings around her shoulders, light orange forearm cloth, and light pink fingerless gloves, and a green visor. She also wore pink-and-orange limb enhancers on her legs, despite her proportions suggesting that they didn't affect her height.

«A Sphalerite here?» murmured Peridot dumbfounded, peeking from behind the others.

Another frowning gem was besides her. Her build and facial features were similar to Pearl's. She had short and messy light-orange hair that covered part of her left eye. Her gemstone was on her chest and was a round and white. Her outfit was a yellow V-neck top with cubical puffy sleeves and a light-orange diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at her solar plexus, a light-orange bodysuit that reached her upper tight, a yellow band wrapped around her waist, yellow socks that reached just under the bodysuit, orange elbow-lenght gloves, and a green visor.

«Another pearl?» whispered Stevonnie widening their eyes. Sphalerite coughed. «Greetings Crystal Gems. I deduce from your warm welcome that I indeed reached the right destination, Earth.» Garnet rised her gantlets. «Yes, but you're not welcome at all here!» «That's right, so you better turn around and return where you came from!» added Pearl. «Or else we'll gonna kick your butts!» finished Amethyst.

«Who do they think they are? Especially that servant.» The other pearl snarled quietly, making the Crystal Gem one twitch. Sphalerite raised her arm in front of the former. «Come on, no need to be so aggressive.» She turned to the Crystal Gems. «You, the little greenie hidind in the rearguard, you must be the traitorious Peridot Facet... mmhhhh...» Sphalerite's Pearl rolled her eyes and projected an holographic screen from her gemstone, a picture of Peridot visible through it. Sphalerite looked at it and continued. «Ah, here, Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. Is that right?»

Peridot gulped and waved her rod. «Yeah, but now I'm a Crystal Gem, and I'm armed, so you can't touch me!» Sphalerite chuckled. «Oh don't worry, I'm not here to punish you or to bring you back.» She widened her arms. «As you might know, on Homeworld Sphalerites are the the best scientists and inventors!» Sphalerite's Pearl rolled her eyes again. «There she goes again.» The orange gem didn't minded her though. «I happened to read the reports you sent back to Homeworld before you betrayed us, and I was fascinated by the few data you mentioned about Earth! It got me so curious, I had to come here and see it with my own eyes! I want to study it so much! Such richness of organic life is rare, and our kind always destroys it without paying attention to it, so I must witness it before this lush planet is lost forever!»

The last sentences gave chills to the Crystal Gems, but Stevonnie was by far the most disturbed, their face appearing really worried. Suddenly, they spoke up. «Wait, what do you mean!? What does Homeworld want to do exactly!?» they cried, startling the gems. Sphalerite looked at them with an half smile. «Sorry, I don't think it would be smart telling that.» Stevonnie glared at her, and Sphalerite changed to a thoughtful expression. «By the way, I was just noticing you. You sport a Rose Quartz gemstone, yet your color scheme looks nothing like one of them. Instead, it looks human. Which brings me to one of my interests, how are humans doing since the time we left?»

Stevonnie grinned. «Sorry, I don't think it would be smart telling that.» Amethyst made an approving "Ha!" as Sphalerite made a glare herself. «Enough chatting!» yelled Garnet. «You better have a weapon because we're about to get you if you don't leave!» Sphalerite raised her hands. «Wait! You really thought it would be just me and a pearl? If you really want to fight, you won't face us!» Our Pearl pointed her spear towards her. «Then who we have to fight?» Sphalerite grinned. «Her.» she said as she snapped her fingers.

Except that it made no sound. Sphalerite tried a few more times without success before groaning. «Oh, come on.» she groaned. She turned towards the ship. «Hey, I need you, they want to fight!» Some foot steps were heard from inside. «Oh yeah, finally some action!» someone said. «That voice...» whispered Pearl. After a few seconds, another gem came out of the hatch. Amethyst looked at her and groaned. «Oh great! Wasn't Jasper enough?!»

The new gem had bright lilac skin, very long pale lavender hair tied in a ponytail, dark indigo eyes, a body shape similar to Jasper but rounder, and a exagonal-faceted gemstone where her navel would be. She wore a mauve crop top with a low neckline, a violet band tied around her underbreasts, black biker shorts, and white boots that reached her mid shin. She had yellow diamonds on the top of her feet and on the back of her hands.

«An amethyst?» gasped Stevonnie.

The big purple quartz hit her palm with her fist. «Alright, who I smash first?»

* * *

 **Next chapter, the fight! Who's interested?**

 **Obviously no one, I know.**


End file.
